


Every Step of the Way

by DirtyCoffey



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Unbeta'd, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyCoffey/pseuds/DirtyCoffey
Summary: Jensen and Jared have been dating for a while when Jensen has to admit he's a werewolf. Jared has some big choices ahead-does he follow his boyfriend and will he consent to be turned?





	Every Step of the Way

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a while...hopefully it makes sense. I've struggled with verb tense on this thing. If you catch something let me know.
> 
> Once again, unbeta'd.

Jared inserts the key to his apartment while thinking deep thoughts about his sucky shift. As a result, Jared screams as arms reach around his waist and encircle him in a hug.

“Holy crap, Jensen!” exclaims Jared as he tries to get his racing heart to slow down.

“Sorry, Jay,” says Jensen as he hugs Jared tighter and nuzzles his neck.

“You saw me this morning, Jen,” Jared says as he finish unlocking his apartment and lets them both inside. Jensen lets him go and plops on the couch. Jared shrugs out of his jacket and watches as Jensen fidget on the couch. Jay heads to the kitchen for a couple of beers as Jensen rubs the back of his neck. 

“Jay, we need to talk.” Jared looks up from popping the top off of a couple beer bottles. “Look, Jay, I haven’t been 100% honest with you and I need to clear the air.”

“Oh God,” says Jay handing Jensen a bottle of beer. “You’ve either got cancer, AIDS, or a wife,” says Jared as he stands in front of Jensen. Jensen pats the couch and he sits down.

“None of the above actually,” says Jensen as he turns to his boyfriend. “I’m a werewolf.”

Jared’s eyebrows raise to his hairline as he stares at Jensen. “Werewolf? Jen, werewolves don’t exist.”

Jensen pulls his t-shirt over his head as he stands up and drops his jeans then looks over at Jared. Jensen seems to shimmer for a minute before he shifts into a tawny werewolf.

“Holy crap,” whispers Jared as he leans back into the couch. Jensen pads over to Jay and rubs his head against his hand. Jared lifts his hand and rubs Jensen’s head. “Dude, we dated for two years!” Jay says as he rubs the wolf's ear. Jensen backs away and shifts again. Jay stares at his boyfriend as he pulls on his jeans.

“I need to head home to my pack,” says Jensen as he starts buttoning his jeans. “I don’t want to go without you Jay,” Jensen says as he pulls his t-shirt over his head.

“You’re a werewolf…you have a pack and you want me to go with you?” asks Jared.

“Yeah, I do. I want to take you home with me.”

Jared takes another hard pull on his bottle then snags Jensen’s off the coffee table. “My boyfriend is a werewolf,” says Jared shaking his head. “Don’t think I’ve ever seen this movie, Jen. What’s the protocol here anyways? Is this like running off to join the circus?” asks Jared as he drinks from the bottle. 

Jensen reaches over to Jay and takes the bottle from him. He sits down on the floor next to Jared. “Jay, I want you to go back as my mate. Werewolves don’t marry we have lifemates. I’m asking a lot but I can turn you and we can live as mates on packland.”

“You can turn me? You can turn me!” exclaims Jared as he jumps out of his chair. “Well, ain’t that wonderful, Jensen. My boyfriend is a werewolf who is heading off to live his life in the woods and wants me to go…oh, and he wants to make me a werewolf!” Jared grabs his jacket and storms over to the door, “I need to think Jensen.” Then he was through the door, slamming it shut.

An hour later, Jared comes back home with two cups of coffee. Jay hands one to Jensen as he sits down next to Jensen. Jensen looks at him with a fond smile. 

“I knew you would be here,” Jay said as he sips his drink. “Look, Jensen, I didn’t react well earlier,” Jared says as he runs his fingers over the knees of his khakis.

“There is no protocol for this type of news, Jay,” says Jensen as he pulls the plastic lid off his coffee. Reaching forward to toss the lid on the coffee table, Jensen settles closer to Jared.

“So mates, uh lifemates, that’s like soulmates?” asks Jared.

“Yes. Lifemates have a permanent bond,” answers Jensen.

“So you’re saying you want to be permanently stuck with me?” asks Jared.

“Mates isn’t a decision, it’s a supernatural connection with another wolf. It’s two wolves knowing they are meant to be and they know even in human form.”

“Yeah, but I’m not a wolf so how do you know?” Jared asks.

“You smell amazing.” Jared’s eyebrows rise at his boyfriend’s words. “Mates are attracted to the smell of each other-some think it’s a chemical or biological knowledge. The fact you smell amazing to me is a sign we are compatible.” 

Jared is quiet as he processes his new knowledge. “Jen, do I have to be turned?” asks Jared.

“Yeah, to live on packland and be mates you have to be turned,” Jensen replies.

“Well, turning sounds painful.”

“It is Jay, but I’d like to think it’s worth it. As a wolf, we live longer, we’ll have a telepathic connection so we can communicate in wolf form, and we heal much faster.”

“It’s a lot to take in, Jen.” 

“I’m not asking for a decision tonight. Why don’t we veg with a movie tonight and in a couple of days, I’ll show you the packland.”

“Sure Jen, sounds good. You staying tonight?” 

“Can’t get rid of me Jay,” Jensen says with a smile.

Two days later, Jared exits his truck at a state park they had visited a few times. Following Jensen’s directions, Jared drives through the park to a small two-lane track. The track ends at a meadow where he parks next to Jensen’s truck. Jared follows a winding footpath between two trees for about a half mile till he comes across a rock cabin ruin. Jensen is sitting on the half-wall in a pair of sweats, bare-chested and barefoot in the morning sun. 

“Go for a run?” askes Jared joining Jensen on the wall. “I can imagine living in the city and in an apartment doesn’t give you much opportunity to shift.”

“Yeah, not much room at all to wolf out,” answers Jensen as he shifts closer to Jared.

“You said a couple of days ago you needed to head home to your pack. Can I ask why?”

“My grandpa is sick…We don’t know how long grandpa has but dad wants me home to spend it with him. Plus, it’s time I came home, make a den, and find a mate.”

“I’m sorry about your granddad,” Jared says. They both sit there watching tree limbs sway in the morning breeze. 

“I’ve been itching to go home for a while now, Jay. I went to the city for college and to learn to support my mate. I’m ready to go home.”

“And you want me to go home with you,” Jared comments.

“Yeah, I want you with me, Jay.” 

The boys sit and listen to the forest around them. Jensen nudges Jay with his shoulder and said, “It’s been six months since your dad died.”

“Were you waiting for me to what? Mourn? Get over my dad?” Jared asks, upset at the thought Jen was waiting for him to get over something he never would.

“No, Jay,” Jensen hurries to say, “we never get over people who mean the most to you. I wanted to give you time to grieve and to deal with the legal issues.”

“You mean before you dropped another bomb on me,” says Jared. Jensen sighs and shifts on the wall but doesn't say anything. 

They both knew there was no easy answer on the issue of timing. Jensen was right about one thing: he had no family. His mother died when he was eight. There were no siblings. Both parents were only children so there was no aunts or uncles, no cousins, no grandparents left. Jared was on his own in life. Except for Jensen. His musing is interrupted when he notices a wolf staring at them from the edge of the trees.

“Hey, Jen,” Jared whispers without taking his eyes off the wolf, “what’s the difference between a wolf and a werewolf?” 

“You can’t usually tell by looking, but I know that wolf,” Jensen replies as the wolf approaches the boys. “Stay put Jay,” Jensen says. Jared whips his head to stare at Jensen with saucers for eyes. Jensen stands up and takes two steps toward the wolf. “Alpha.” The wolf seems to shimmer for a moment and then a man appears before them.

“That is still freaky,” says Jared, scooching back on the wall even more. 

“Jared, this is Jeffrey Dean Morgan. He’s the Alpha of our pack. Alpha, this is Jared Padalecki.”

“Jared, call me Jeff or JD,” says Jeff extending his hand. 

Jared shakes his hand and asks, “Alpha?”

“What werewolves call the pack leader,” JD explains. “So Jensen told me he was interested in turning you and he thought you two were mates.”

“Actually,” interjects Jensen, “I told Chris.”

“Chris told me, as he should have done. Y’all are no longer young pups. He’s in the Pack Guard. Turning a human isn’t something done without some thought and talking with the Alpha,” JD says as he stares at Jensen. JD turns to Jared and says, “We’re not opposed to you or to turning humans. We want to know you’re making decisions with your head and not other body parts.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Jensen’s eyes are on the ground at the reprimand.

“Did Jensen mention what happens and how a human is turned?” JD asks Jared.

“Not really, sir,” Jared answers. JD walks up to the wall leans his bare hip against the stone wall.

“We turn humans on the full moon-which is three weeks from today. The human, in this case, you, will be bitten by your potential mate-Jensen. Human to wolf transition invokes a bond between the two wolves and is called the soul bond. Once bitten, you will begin shifting. The first few times this can be painful and will be for both human to wolf and wolf to human shifts. Once you’ve shifted for the first time you’ll spend the night with your pack. By the time dawn comes, you’ll be ready to mate and you’ll spend the next week consummating your mateship.” Jared stares at JD overwhelmed. “I know it’s a lot to take in and process.” 

“Uh, yeah. I’m supposing there are pack rules and regulations to learn?” asks Jared, shifting on the hard stones.

“Yes, after the first week, I’ll spend a couple of days with you going over pack regulations. Then we’ll pair you with different members of the pack for a few days at a time. This will help you get to know your pack and vice versa. This will also give us some idea where you best fit in and could contribute.”

“Holy cannoli,” whispers Jared.

“There’s lots of misinformation out there,” Jeff continues. “In naturally born wolves there’s alphas, betas, and omegas. In turned wolves, there’s betas and alphas. These types can be male or female gendered. Alphas have knots and like to think they rule the home. Betas don’t have knots and are the closest to humans, and omegas conceive and carry children.”

“So when I turn, I’ll be alpha or beta?” asks Jared, a little pale.

“Most are betas and only a few are alphas. Betas are compatible with Jensen,” JD answers.

“What if I’m not compatible?” asks Jared.

“If Jensen isn’t your mate, then you won’t be turned. The mating bite won’t trigger the transformation and you’ll just end up with a bite mark.” 

Jared stares at Jeff and Jensen, completely overwhelmed. 

“How long have you been with Jensen?” asks JD.

“Two years,” answers Jared looking up at Jensen and smiling at him.

“Jensen believes you are his mate and you’re both at a point where you either join the pack as mates or you let Jensen go. I know this isn’t what you expect of your relationship but it’s the way it has to be. I’m not asking for a decision today, but time is growing short.” JD and Jensen look at Jared as he stares at his feet.

Jared looks up, takes several deep breaths, and reaches out to grab Jensen’s hand. “If you asked today, I would say I’d go anywhere with Jensen,” says Jared as he makes eye contact with Jeff. “Before I knew he was a werewolf, I was hoping to move in with him and to be his forever.” Jensen beams at Jared and bumps shoulders.

“Is there a but coming?” asks Jeff.

“Full moon in three weeks?” Both JD and Jensen nod.

“Then I’ve got three weeks to end my human life.” Jensen looks confused at Jared. Jay hurriedly says, “I’ve got to give up my apartment, turn off utilities, sell my truck, quit my job.”

“Are you sure, Jay?” asks Jensen.

“This is the rest of your life there’s no going back,” comments JD.

“I’m sure. Wherever Jensen is, is where I want to be,” Jared smiles at Jensen.

“Full moon in three weeks on Thursday. We’ll need both of you on pack land by Wednesday.”

“Yes, Alpha,” answers Jensen.

In the 6 days since Jared’s decision to leave the human world behind, life was busy. He turned in his two-week notice and a notice to his landlord. He called the utilities and had them scheduled to be turned off. The truck was his dads, though, and he was having a hard time letting it go.

“Hey Jay,” Jensen says, “I think you ought to keep your truck. We’ll have a mailbox and we can keep the tags current. If someone in the pack needs the truck, it’ll be there.” Jensen is in the living room on the floor where he is boxing up Jared’s DVDs but his voice carries to Jay’s bedroom. 

“How many vehicles does the pack have now?” asks Jared from the bedroom.

“A piece of crap van and an older truck. Now mine and yours.”

“Just sitting isn’t going to be good.”

“Nope, but this way the pack can send two wolves out to get what we need on supply runs. Just think about it,” Jensen says as he folds the top closed and marks the top.

“Will do. Did you call Jeff about housing?” Jared stares at the boxes in his bedroom and then throws his hands up. “Cause, I get the whole housing thing but it’s just weird the land and house belong to pack. Pack is given a place to stay but it’s like a communist state.”

“It’s called a pack and it’s the way we’ve known.” Jensen says as he enters the bedroom with a sandwich and beer. “I called Jeff and he has a place available. For the first 9 months or so, we’ll be in the recently mated housing.” Jensen sits down on the floor and Jay joins him for a late lunch.

“Sounds like college dorms,” comments Jared as he bites into his sandwich.

“These houses are built with some space and brush and are by the woods. Once we’re settled into our life in the pack, then Jeff will let us pick an open house,” Jensen says between bites.

“So how does this work with utilities and food?”

“There’s a grocery store on pack land. We can use cash or card. All wolves get a monthly utility bill from the pack.” Jensen looks over at Jared as he finishes his sandwich. “It’s a big change-human to wolf-and a big change in living. You’ll have time to adjust. Plus, when you’ve changed, then you can go running in your wolf form to clear your head. Just take it one step at a time.”

“Yeah, I know. Just overwhelming, Jen.” Jared drains the last of his beer and looks over at his mate. “Are we going to be able to see the house before we move?”

“Yeah, Saturday we can head out. My parents want to meet you,” Jensen says as he rises off the floor. Jensen heads to the kitchen to throw the trash away.

“Jen, I can’t wrap my head around what to take,” Jay yells from the floor.

“Start with what you can’t live without,” Jensen hollers back from the kitchen.

“What if it changes?” asks Jay feeling overwhelmed.

“Then it’ll change. Take what you can’t live without-photos and memorabilia of your parents. Childhood mementos; basics of having a place; stuff you love. Take your gaming systems, your sheets, your plates and glasses, your tightie whities.” 

“I have comic book character boxers, Jen.”

“I’d prefer you in nothing,” says Jensen from the doorway.

“Of course you do,” replies Jay rolling his eyes as he gets off the floor. “Basics and essentials,” he mutters to himself as Jensen comes up behind him. 

“Love you, Jay. We’ll figure it out.” Jensen hugs his mate tight.

“I know,” Jay said leaning back into his everything.

Two days later, the boys head out to visit the packland. Jensen parks where he had last time and turns off the engine. The boys have loaded boxes and a couple of duffles of stuff they wouldn’t need for a couple of weeks. They have brought them out with them to start moving things into their new home. 

“There’s a two-lane track just past those two trees,” Jensen says, motioning towards a break in the tree line. “We use the track to lead to the parking pack vehicles when we’re not using them. When we move in, we’ll park up there and some of the pack members will bring a four-wheeler out with a trailer. Could take a couple of runs, but the pack will help us move in.” Jensen opens his door and gets out of the truck. 

“Does the pack land or town have a name?”

“Pack was formed by Jacob Porter and we’re called Porter Pack. There’s no real name for the town.”

The boys grab the duffles and slide the boxes down to the tailgate of the truck. As they do, they hear a four-wheeler in the distance. “Someone will come to get the boxes, but we can go ahead and start walking,” says Jensen.

Jared follows Jensen into the woods and they quietly walk along the sun-dappled path. Off to Jared’s right, he hears a twig break. A few seconds later he hears the crunch of leaves and stares into the woods.

“Am I hearing pack?” whispers Jared. 

“Not very quiet are they,” comments Jensen with a smile. “They are letting you know we’re being watched. The Pack Guard knows me but doesn’t know you. Well, don’t know you too well yet. Jeff has already told the Guard I’m bringing a mate home.”

The boys continue to walk through the forest, past the stone house ruins, and Jared could see two wolves weaving through the brush. 

“Alpha,” says Jensen snapping Jared’s attention back to the trail. Jeff stands in the middle of the path with a grin on his face. 

“Chad; Chris,” Jeff commands looking into the woods,“ Come grab Jensen and Jared’s bags for them.” Chad and Chris emerge from the woods and take the bags from the boys. “It’s good to see you guys. We have a couple of Guardsmen taking the boxes from your truck up to your place.”

“We thought we would get a jump on bringing in stuff,” says Jensen. They walk with Jeff through the woods to a small creek. 

“This creek, Jared, is the beginning of the town proper. This is Little Wolf Creek,” the three pause over a small footbridge and looks down into the sluggish water. “Over to the right is Triangle Square and just beyond is Culver Park and Pavilion. We have Pack gatherings there and during the summer solstice we have a cookout.” 

They walk over the bridge and pass a small path. “This is the Alpha House, Jared. If you need anything I’m always available and just down from me is the Council House. Once you’ve been turned, you’ll need to visit the council house for the paperwork. There will be forms for you to fill out about your mating and turning. The school is just up here to the right,” Jeff points out the brick building that is showing through the trees.“ 

The guys stand at the four-way intersection and Jared takes in the town. The dirt streets, the trees, and the forest encroaching into the town, and the quaintness of it all. 

”There’s a grocery store and general store just down the street, Jared,“ Jensen points out.

”Plus a post office building. If you order something or have mail come in, you’ll pick it up here. Plus, any special requests we pick up during supply runs are available for you there.“ Jeff chimes in. Turning and pointing across the street, Jeff says. ”We have Doc Cohen’s office and house there plus elderly housing beside it.“

”You have houses set aside for the elderly?“ asks Jared.

”Yes, wolves live longer and age slower but we do age. Doc is right there for any needs and these houses are built to accommodate wolves with mobility issues. No steps anywhere and a simplistic layout help ease our elders as they age.“

”This isn’t us shutting out our elders in a corner of town. Rather we’re doing what we can to make sure they can still be an active part of the community. Lots of kids after school visit grandparents. You can see adult wolves bringing food to the elders and visiting,“ explains Jensen. 

”Man, this is-“Jared looks at Jensen with shock on his face. ”This is how you grew up? And you left for college?“

”A lot don’t leave-either for good or for college- but it’s something I’ve been encouraging,“ Jeff comments.

”I know it’s not what you’re used to-“ starts Jensen.

”Dude, knowing your neighbors and having everything you need within walking distance. This is like, amazing!“ Jared says with excitement.

”Across Lone Wolf Creek is where most of Porter Pack lives. The road becomes a path and ultimately leads to Singer Pack. There’s a grassy area just pass all the houses a lot of families use during warmer weather. But, we’re going to go right here and walk in front of the school,“ JD explains.

Jared keeps trying to look in all directions as they walk past the school. Jeff and Jensen smile at each other over Jay’s reaction. 

”The woods behind these houses are thick. Most wolves don’t come this way so there’s privacy to some degree.“ Jensen explains. ”See that gazebo, it’s called Romance Thicket.“

”It’s rather traditional to be caught necking in the gazebo,“ Jeff comments with a stern look at Jensen. 

Jensen smirks at Jeff and says, ”I totally plan on keeping the tradition alive.“ Jeff rolls his eyes and motions at a path off the street. Jensen leads them onto the path and looks back at Jeff. Jeff points to a small white house that sits close to the woods.

”This is you guys. It’s a one bedroom house perfect for new mates. Chris and Chad brought your bags and boxes in, so you can have some time to settle.“

The house was rather small with a living area, kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom with a porch across the back of the house. Jared knows this spot is going to become his new favorite place. The boys just stand on the porch after Chris, Chad, and Jeff leave. 

”Doing okay, Jay?“ asks Jensen.

”Yeah.“ Jared is quiet for a few minutes. ”It’s like for every statement you guys make, I have 30 more questions. It’s really overwhelming, Jen. I see this town and this house and it just really hits home. In just over a week, this will be where I live. This is where my home will be. It’s a lot, babe.“

”Hey, Jay, I get it.“ Jared looks at Jensen with an eyebrow raised. ”Okay, no I don’t. I’m coming home and you’re being thrown into something you didn’t even know existed. Give me one thing I can explain to help you.“

”I know you’re a stock trader online, are you going to stock trade out here?“ asks Jared.

”Yep, not everyone has or wants internet but it’s essential to my job. Jeff will have the house wired by next week for me. I’ll make enough to keep us in coffee,“ Jensen says with a wink. 

”Well thank God because you without coffee is a deal breaker,“ Jared retorts.

”You’d put up with my grumpy ass,“ Jensen says grinning at Jared.

”Yeah, I would,“ says Jared leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. Jensen grabs Jared’s tee shirt and turns the kiss dirty. After a few minutes of making out, Jensen pulls away. 

”Let’s get things set and finish deciding on what to bring,“ Jensen says.

After an hour, the clothes in the duffle are put away. The boys have decided to bring Jared’s table, Jensen’s couch and coffee pot. Jared’s bed would make the trek along with his kitchenware.

”Hey, Jen,“ Jared asks as Jensen’s phone dings. Jensen looks up at Jay. ”Is there anybody who could use the furniture we don’t need? I mean, who wants a used mattress, but your bed frame is good, my couch is good, and you have kitchen stuff.“

”I’ll ask Jeff because he’ll be the one to know what’s needed. My mom has lunch ready,“ Jensen comments after glancing at his messages. He looks back at Jared. ”How are you doing? You know, we could just Christian the place,“ Jensen suggests wiggling his eyebrows. Jay attempts a smile that turns into a grimace.

”Honestly, Jen, I think I’m five minutes away from an anxiety attack.“ Jared looks up and Jensen looks equally horrified and worried. ”We’re doing this, babe. I’m here and I’m going to do this because I love you and I want forever with you. But…“ Jared trails off. 

”It’s big and scary and overwhelming. But, Jay, you’re not doing this alone.“ Jensen hugs Jared tight. ”Just hang on to me, babe, every step of the way. We’ll get through this together.“

”I am, Jen, I am.“ The boys stand there hanging on to each other until Jensen’s phone beeps again. 

”Lunch!“ The boys say in unison.

Jensen leads Jared on a path that leads back to Triangle Square and across the main road. They follow Little Wolf Creek to a small bridge. They emerge from a line of trees to the backside of a neighborhood. 

”We just follow the tree line and my folks live on the corner up here.“ Jensen reaches back to entwine his fingers with Jared’s. Jared squeezes his fingers and bumps shoulders with Jensen. They come to a white house with a back porch which has several wolf pups lounging around. ”Looks like it’s going to be trial by fire, Jay.“

”All your family here?“

”Three siblings and nine nieces and nephews. I’m pretty sure most of my sibling’s kids are lounging on the back porch.“ The kids finally see Jensen and come running over. Pretty soon Jensen is on the ground, buried under a puppy pile. Jared laughs as Jensen is kept from getting up.

”Kids,“ growls someone from the porch and all the puppies get off Jensen. He brushes himself off as he gets off the ground.

”Hey sis,“ Jensen says as he approaches his sister. After hugging her tight for a moment, Jensen notices his parents walking outside.

”Hey Jay, this is my sister Bea. My parents, Donna and Alan.“ Jensen says making the introductions. ”Mom, dad this is Jared.“ Alan walks down a couple of steps toward Jared.

”Hello!“ says Alan with a warm smile and a hand extended. Jared shakes his hand and smiles back. 

”So good to meet you,“ Donna says coming up to Jared and giving him a hug. Jared returns the hug back.

”Hey, I’m Henry and this is Ike,“ says someone who looks like Jensen’s twin. Jared shakes both their hands. 

”I’ve got sandwiches and salad,“ Donna comments. 

”Sounds good, mom,“ says Jensen hugging his mom. 

Lunch is a loud event with stories being told over the spread. The kids are in and out after eating adding to the chaos. After the adults got done eating, they adjourn to the porch where Alan and Donna sit in the porch swing. 

”So did you get things settled at your place?“ asks Donna. 

”Yeah, we made decisions on what to bring. Jay has a great idea about what we don’t need. I was hoping to see Alpha again before we leave,“ Jensen says. 

The pups perk up and take off towards the woods. Soon, Jeff’s laugh can be heard as the pups swarm the Alpha. Alan, Henry, and Ike stand up. 

”Alpha,“ Alan says as Jeff approaches the porch.

”Alan, Donna.“ Donna waives at the Alpha as Jeff shakes hands with Henry and Ike. Stepping up on the porch, Jeff sits down on the porch railing. ”Did you guys start to get settled?“

”Yes, we did. Jay has a question for you.“

”I was thinking we have two apartments worth of household stuff and was wondering if perhaps the pack could use our extras?“ Jared asks.

”Sure, Jensen email me a list of the larger items you’ll be bringing and I’ll start working on finding a use for your donations. Thanks for the question and letting us have the items, Jared.“ Jeff says as he accepts a glass of lemonade from Bea. "So what are your plans?“ Jeff asks.

”We’ll head this way next Monday with two pickup loads. Hopefully, we’ll get it all then. If not, then we’ll have to make another trip.“

”Long day for you guys,“ comments Alan.

”I’ll have dinner for you guys and sandwich fixings in the fridge. I’ll make some tea also,“ offers Donna.

”If you can’t find your plates, holler at me and I’ll bring some over so you can enjoy dinner,“ Bea says.

”Thanks, mom, sis.“ Jensen looks over at Jared. ”You ready to head back?“

”Yeah, I am. Thank you, Donna, for lunch,“ says Jared. Donna rises from the swing and hugs him.

”Have a safe trip and we’ll see you next week,“ said Alan and he hugs Jared. 

Three days before the full moon, Jensen enters Jared’s apartment. What was going to their new home was stacked in Jared’s living room. 

”Hey, babe,“ says Jared as he walks into the living room. ”I’m really glad we took the rest of the stuff we’re giving away earlier.“ The boys had taken everything they were giving away to the pack last week to help with the move.

”Yeah, who knew there was so much stuff in two apartments?“ Jensen replies. He wanders into the kitchen and starts putting water bottles into two different coolers. The drive wasn’t long but they didn’t want to stop for anything.

”You ready to roll?“ Jensen asks as he sits the coolers down by the door.

”Yeah,“ says Jared from the bedroom where the sound of a zipper can be heard. Jared brings in a duffle and a suitcase to the living room and sits them down. Jensen comes up behind him and hugs him tightly. They both look at the pile of stuff that needs to be taken out to their trucks. 

”Let’s start with the furniture and then fill in with the boxes and duffles,“ Jensen says. They open the apartment door and there stands Chris and Chad. 

”Supply run day,“ Chris says. ”Jeff thought we could help you load up before we get supplies.“

”Grab the mattress and we’ll grab the couch,“ directs Jared. Chris and Chad follow Jared and Jensen out to the truck. Within an hour, they have everything loaded and are back in the apartment doing one last sweep. 

”Hey guys, we’re out of here,“ says Chris as they head to the door.

”See you guys at home,“ adds Chad as they shut the door behind them. 

”Lots of good memories here,“ Jensen comments as they stand there in the empty living room, surveying the place for the last time. 

”Yes there is, but I’m more interested in the memories we’re going to make.“

”Second thoughts? Regrets?“ asks Jensen. Jared smiles and turns in his boyfriend’s arms. 

”No second thoughts. No regrets,“ Jared says with a smile before kissing Jensen. ”You know, it’s not hard to leave here. There’s nothing here anymore. I’d rather follow you anywhere.“

”Sap.“

”Let’s go home, Jen.“ 

Jensen pulls into the dirt parking lot Jared had parked in before. However, Jensen pulls down between two trees and into another parking lot. Jared follows him and parks next to him. He turns off the engine and both boys stretch upon getting out of their trucks.

”Hey, boys!“ JD shouts as he walks out of a large log structure. 

”Hey, Alpha!“ Jensen replies.

”I’ve got a couple of guys bringing the four-wheelers and trailers. They’ll help get you unloaded.“

”Thanks, JD,“ Jensen says as the four wheels come out of the forest. Between Jared, Jensen, JD, and the two guys their trucks are unloaded quickly. 

”I’m going to ride up on a four-wheeler and I’ll see you guys when you get there,“ says JD and the four wheelers take off. 

Jared and Jensen start walking back to the main path that leads to their new town. After a few minutes, Jensen bumps Jared’s shoulder.

”What’s on your mind, Jay?“

”Thinking this is the last time I’ll take this walk as a human. Last time I’ll drive my truck as a human. “ Jensen looks at Jay with concern. ”Just trying to take it all in, Jen. The before is coming to a close. Full moon in a few days, Jen, and I’m…well, I’m scared shitless. Excited for us, for there being an us, but I’m also scared.“

”Okay.“ Jensen lets the moment hang for a moment. ”Hey,“ says Jensen.

”Yeah?“

”I’ll be right beside you, every step of the way.“ 

Jay smiles at Jensen as he stops and kisses his mate. 

For three days, the boys work on setting up house and greeting pack members who stop by to visit. Finally, they have a quiet moment and agree to check that the gaming system was set up. Jensen figures it will help distract Jared from thinking about the full moon tonight. After a couple of games, Jay sits down his controller and looks at Jensen.

”Hey Jen?“ asks Jared.

”Yeah,“ answers Jen, rather distracted.

”What if-“

”Nope, don’t go there.“

”Jen-“

”Jay, we’re not going to think about it, talk about it, or discuss the possibilities. “

”Okay, then, how about this-when you bite me, what’s going to happen?“ asks Jared.

”There are two bites,“ Jensen says and Jared’s eye goes saucer wide. Jensen lays his hand over Jay’s heart and says, ”Bite one.“ Then slides his hand up to where Jay’s neck and shoulder meet. ”Bite two.“

”This is going to hurt isn’t it?“ asks Jared, his voice a little shaky.

”The first one will, yeah. The second one will be an in a more intense situation.“ Jensen turns off the TV and puts up his controller. He stands up and heads to the kitchen. ”Sandwich?“

”Sure,“ Jay says as follows. He watches as Jensen pulls out meat and cheese. ”Last meal is a sandwich,“ Jay comments.

”You really don’t want much in your system when you transform for the first time.“ 

”Uh, no details.“

”Well, now we agree,“ says Jensen squirting the bread with mustard. Jared grabs the cheese and pulls two slices out, helping Jensen create sandwiches. ”We’ll have steak tomorrow,“ comments Jensen as he puts lunch meat on the sandwiches. 

”I thought we were having sex tomorrow,“ Jay comments as he bites into his sandwich.

”Haha,“ replies Jensen biting into his own sandwich.

The afternoon was quiet with both boys finally laying down for a nap late in the afternoon. Jared woke to deep shadows in the bedroom and knew time was getting close. 

”I’ve got ya, Jared. We’ll get through this together.“ Jensen says behind Jay. 

”I know,“ says Jared as he snuggles closer to his mate. As the shadows deepen and the light outside the window turns to deep dusk, Jensen leans up and kisses Jared. Jared squeezes Jensen hand before letting him go and rolling out of bed.

”Basketball shorts and a tee will be the best bet. No undies,“ says Jensen, as he too gets up. 

Both boys dress and walk out of the house into the darkening twilight. JD is standing in the backyard as both boys approached. He leads them past the tree line and into a clearing ringed with flowers and stones. As the boys step into the ring with JD, pack members make their way to the outside of the ring. 

”Remove your shirts,“ JD commands and both boys do as requested. They hand their shirts off to pack members who reach for them.

”Jensen, turning a human is not something we do lightly. Have you given considerable thought to all this entails?“ asks JD.

Jensen turns to look at Jared before turning his eyes back to Jeff. ”Yes, Alpha.“

”Do you promise to support Jared as he goes through the transformation from human to wolf?“

”Yes, Alpha.“

”Do you claim Jared Padalecki as your mate?“

”Yes, Alpha,“ says Jensen as he grabs and squeezes Jared’s hand.

”Jared,“ says JD looking at him, ”leaving behind the human world is not something to do without a lot of deliberation. Have you given this decision considerable thought?“

”Yes, Alpha,“ says Jared as he looks into his Alpha’s eyes.

”Turning wolf is not an easy transition. Do you pledge to let Jensen guide you, inform you, and lead you through this transition?“

Jared looks at Jensen and squeezes Jen’s hand before saying, ”Yes, Alpha.“

”Do you claim Jensen Ackles as your mate?“ asks Jeff.

”Yes, Alpha.“

”Jared please remove your shorts,“ Jeff says. Jared slips them down and hands them to Jensen, shivering as he stands naked before his pack, his mate, and his alpha. 

”Jensen, it is time to turn your mate,“ Jeff announces before stepping out of the ring. 

Jensen turns and looks at Jared and askes with his eyes, one last time. Jared nods and Jensen lays a gentle kiss over Jared’s heart before letting his fangs extend. One last lick to the area and then Jensen digs his fang into Jared’s skin and bites. 

For Jared, the pain of the incision was unlike anything he has felt before. After a couple of heartbeats, Jared starts shaking and feels lightheaded. He screams as bones shorten, organs realign, and fur starts sprouting. 

Jared falls to the ground and his screams die off. As he finishes the transition there is a chocolate brown wolf standing in the ring. Jared falls to the ground with a soft woof and shakes his head. The physical transition is complete.

_”Jay?“ _questions Jensen as he kneels down next to his mate and runs his fingers over Jay’s fur. Hazel eyes slowly open and blinks a few times.__

____

____

”Careful, son,“ says Jeff as he steps into the ring. ”Can you stand up?“

Jay’s eyes look down and open wide in awe. He gets his front paws under him and attempts to stand but ends up on his butt. He looks down at the ground like it is his enemy. Jensen and JD chuckle and Jensen stands up to remove his shorts. Within a moment, Jensen has shifted and is nosing at Jared. Slowly, Jared gets to four feet.

_Jay, can you hear me? _asks Jensen. Jared lets out a yip of surprise and falls on his butt again.__

____

____

_Jen? _thinks Jared.__

____

____

_Forgot about the telepathic link, Jay? ___

__

__Slowly, Jared gets to his feet again; looking all the world like a drunk wolf. JD laughs and pats Jared’s head._ _

____

____

”You’ll get used to it pup,“ says JD as he too strips and shifts. Jared slowly walks around in a circle, amazed at all the new experiences his senses are picking up. Jensen nudges Jay back to the center of the circle where the pack waits for their new pack mate. Slowly, one by one, the pack members come by to sniff and be sniffed by Jared. After members have introduced themselves to Jared they leave to enjoy their full moon in the woods. The last wolf to come through is Jeff and Jay is glad to be done with the introductions. He’s not sure how he’ll remember all the smells and faces.

Jensen nudges Jared into the woods and watches as Jared learns how to work four legs instead of two. After Jared has gotten walking down; Jensen starts trotting allowing Jared time to figure it out and catch up. Jensen tackles Jared from the left and Jared slowly figures out how to fight back. The boys play and romp together and chase each other through the trees. The other pack members watch the boys roughhouse and run. 

Jensen leads Jared to Little Wolf Creek and drinks deeply before laying down on the bank. Jared follows suit and lays down next to Jensen. Content and happy and overwhelmed by the change in him.

_JDoing okay? _asks Jensen.__

____

____

_JDoing fine, Jen. _Jay noses at Jensen’s muzzle and then says, _It’s weird and wonderful and overwhelming. _____

_____ _

_____ _

_I’m right here, Jay. Every step of the way. _Jensen replied.__

____

____

The boys lay there as the early hours pass and Jay rests. Jensen watches over his mate and observes as other pack mates come for a drink. 

This is what Jensen’s wanted ever since he first met Jared and he can’t believe they are here. He watches Jared sleep and admires his wolf form. Contentment settles over Jensen as he watches over his mate through the darkest hours. As the faintest hints of grey start to creep into the eastern sky, Jensen nudges his mate. Jay slowly wakes and is startled when he realizes he is still a wolf.

Jensen rises and heads back the way they had come. Jared follows behind his mate. Before long, they are back at the ring and Jensen steps over the flowers. Jay follows and stands in the middle with Jensen. Jensen looks at Jay and then lifts his muzzle to the moon before howling. Jared joins his mate with his own howls. Before long their pack mates join in the celebration howls coming from the boys. 

_JLet’s go home, Jay. _Like he had all night, and would for the rest of his life, Jared follows Jensen. When the boys break through the tree line and approach their back porch, Jensen shifts first. He grabs his basketball shorts on the porch and looks at Jared.__

____

____

”Just think of your human form. Think about your toes and legs,“ suggests Jensen. Jay concentrates on what toes and legs feel like. He thinks about thighs and hips and chest and the pain increases as muscles and bones reset themselves.

”Holy shit, that hurts!“ exclaims Jay as his human form redevelops.

”It gets better,“ Jensen says as he hands Jay his shorts. 

”So, mates,“ says Jared as they enter the house.

”Told you,“ says Jensen with a smirk.

”Yeah, yeah. I just know I loved you,“ says Jared.

”I love you too Jay.“

”Better, cause you’re stuck with me now!“ Jared retorts.

”Glad to be stuck with you,“ says Jensen as he nuzzles Jay’s jaw. ”Let’s go to bed, mate.“

Jared grabs Jensen’s hand and leads him back to their room where he crawls up on the bed, looking over his shoulder. He takes a good look at his mate, his lover, his everything.

”Gonna claim me, mate?“ asks Jared and then shakes his ass at Jensen. 

”Yes I am,“ answers Jensen as he dropped his shorts and climbs up behind Jay. Jensen reaches for the lube in the nightstand. He taps his hip and Jared rolls over on his back as Jensen pulls Jay’s shorts down and tosses them aside. Jared eyes his boyfriends bare cock with a bit of hesitation. 

”It’ll fit,“ reassures Jensen as Jared stares at the loose skin around the base of his cock.

In the weeks since Jensen admitted to being a werewolf, Jared discovered Jensen also had a knot at the base of his cock. Jared was floored there was something called a knot band that hid his knot and kept it from swelling during sex. Now knowing he would get everything his mate was packing was a little concerning with his first look at the knot that starting to chub up.

Jensen slicks his fingers and slides two into Jared. Jay was still loose from this morning and it makes prep easier. Soon Jensen was sliding three fingers in and Jared was pleading.

”Jen…Jensen…babe, I need you in me.“

”Patience, Jay.“

”Fuck patience.“

”I thought we were fucking you,“ teases Jensen.

”JEN!“ growls Jared.

”Okay, babe, okay,“ says Jensen as he removes his fingers and wraps the slick fingers around his dick. ”Remember, once I knot you, I’ll bite.“

”Babe. you’ve got to fuck me first,“ Jared replies.

”Roll over, Jay, it’ll be easier.“ Jay rolls over and presents his ass to his mate.

”Love you, babe,“ Jared says as he lowers his head into his arms.

”Love you too, Jay,“ Jensen replies as he starts to push into Jared.

”Oh yeah,“ moans Jay as Jensen sets up a demanding rhythm. Grunts and groans fill the air as Jensen rocks Jared’s world. He could feel his knot start to tug on Jay’s rim.

”Jay, babe, gonna knot you…O Luna, Jay, so good for me, babe,“ Jensen babbles. 

”Oh God, Jensen,“ Jared says lost in the haze of damn good sex. 

”Oh, Jay,“ moans Jensen as he starts grinding into his mate until his knot is fully inflated and rubbing Jared just right.

”Jen!“ wails Jared as he comes hard. Jensen’s fangs dig deep into Jay's shoulder and pull blood to the surface. Jay shudders as another orgasm rocks him as the soul mate bond explodes between them. 

”God, Jen,“ slurs Jared.

”Let’s roll, Jay, so we can get more comfortable.“

”How long?“ asks Jared.

”Don’t know but it'll a while.“

”No better place to be,“ states Jared as he settles into his mates’ arms.

”No better place,“ agrees Jensen as he holds his mate close.


End file.
